The present invention relates to the field of copyright protection. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for fingerprint-based copyright protection of real-time audio, video, and audio-video content, such as broadcast content, multi-cast and uni-cast content, streaming content, and the like.
As low cost real-time broadcasting platforms become widespread, the problem of how to effectively manage and protect media content in real-time without human monitoring is becoming more important.
Fingerprint-based recognition systems have been developed to address the issue of non-real-time video file protection. But these existing solutions require pre-processing and pre-ingestion of content. For real-time events, such as sports and news, pre-processing and pre-ingestion of content is not possible.
It would be advantageous to provide a fingerprint-based copyright protection solution to protect real-time presentation of content. It would also be advantageous if such a solution did not require human monitoring or intervention.
The methods and systems of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.